Anthony Pettis vs. Jeremy Stephens
The first round began. Pettis landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five as they circled. Stephens landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Stephens pressed forward. Stephens landed a beautiful inside kick. Four minutes. Stephens got a single to guard. That was good. Pettis worked towards a triangle with three thirty. Three fifteen as Stephens's corner called for him to stand up and he did, letting Pettis up there. Pettis landed an inside kick to the groin with three minutes. They touched gloves continuing. Pettis landed a good right counter. Stephens landed an inside kick and ate a leg kick and a hard inside kick. Two thirty-five. Stephens missed a high kick. Stephens landed a leg kick. Two fifteen left. Pettis landed a body kick and an inside kick. Two minutes. Stephens blocked a high kick. They clinched. One thirty-five. Stephens worked for a single. Pettis stuffed it. One fifteen. Stephens got a double nicely. One minute. Pettis worked the body. And more. Pettis worked a guillotine. A few hammerfists to the face after losing it. Thirty-five as Pettis stood to the clinch. They broke. Stephens landed a big counter right. Fifteen. Stephens blocked a body kick. Pettis ran in touching one hand to the floor and landing a blocked high kick simultaneously. The first round ended. 10-9 Stephens but close. The second round began. Stephens landed an inside kick to the groin right off the bat. They touched gloves continuing onwards. Pettis ate a leg kick with four thirty-five. Pettis got a great double himself. Four fifteen. Pettis was on top in side control. Four minutes. Stephens landed a right elbow. He regained guard. Pettis landed a big right. Pettis kneed the head and was warned. Three thirty-five. Pettis turned for the back, ended up in half-guard. Stephens's mouth was bleeding. Three fifteen as Pettis mounted, Stephens regained the butterflies there. Three minutes. Pettis passed to half-guard. Stephens wanted a kimura. Stephens stood to the clinch. Two thirty-five left. Pettis kneed the body. Pettis got a nice double. Two fifteen. Stephens stood to the clinch and kneed the thigh himself. Two minutes. Stephens's nose was very bloody here. Pettis dragged Stephens down to half-guard. Pettis passed to half-guard. One thirty-five as Stephens stood to the clinch there. Stephens stuffed a trip, Pettis had the back defending a kimura. One fifteen. Pettis got both hooks. One minute. Pettis got the body triangle. They exchanged punches. Thirty-five remaining. Pettis wanted the choke. Fifteen. Stephens turned into an armbar and escaped. He ate an upkick. The second round ended. 10-9 Pettis. The third round began. Stephens pushed forward and worked a single. He switched to a double and got it to guard with four thirty-five. Pettis landed two rights, had a tight triangle with four fifteen. Stephens escaped and let Pettis up. Four minutes remaining. Pettis landed a leg kick. Stephens blocked a high kick. Stephens stuffed a trip landing on top defending an armbar. Three thirty. He escaped. Pettis sweeped beautifully and Stephens stood to the clinch. Three fifteen. Three minutes left. Pettis wanted asingle and got it. Two thirty-five. Stephens stood to the clinch. Pettis defended a throw and landed a kick and worked a double with two fifteen. He got it nicely there very nicely. Two minutes. Stephens stood to the clinch. One thirty-five. Stephens reversed a trip to guard, defending an armbar there. Stephens got the back nicely. One fifteen. They stood to the clinch and the crowd cheered. Pettis kneed the leg four times. One minute. More knees. The crowd chanted "Showtime." Thirty-five. Stephens worked a single. Pettis stuffed it. Fifteen. Stephens worked a double and got it. They broke standing. Pettis faked a spinning high kick. The third round ended. 10-9 Stephens but very close. 29-28 Pettis, 29-28 Stephens and... 29-28 for the winner by split decision, Anthony Pettis. Shitola... Good fight though.